


Let Me

by Goodwin



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Light hurt comfort, M/M, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodwin/pseuds/Goodwin
Summary: A heart-to-heart between Phil and Clint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this maybe a year ago on my tumblr, from a prompt that I later realized was not directed to fandom at large (augh! so sorry!) The prompt was to do with Clint keeping his hearing aides in longer than he should because of concern for Phil, who was having seizures. I hope the prompter (and promptee) don't mind that I did write a ficlet based on it.

“Clint, did we not agree when we moved in here that it wasn’t just to be more available when the Avengers assemble, but also so that the team could help provide support when one or both of us were injured?” Phil stretched his legs a bit under the covers.  


“Yeah, I just… ” Clint exhaled, rubbing a finger over the purple hearing aid Phil had caught him starting to put in. The right one, the left apparently already being in place.  


“Yes?” Phil said gently. Clint sometimes retreated into silence when an issue was pushed too far. Still-  


“ … you’re *mine*, Phil. I want to be the one to take care of you, watch over you, make sure you’re safe. Give you your meds, check your forehead for fever.” He glanced over, but Phil wasn’t laughing at him. “A husband wants to do those things for his man. I don’t want to outsource them to Jarvis just because it’s convenient. No offense, Jarvis. I know Bruce said your condition wasn’t critical, Phil, but it is serious.”  


“No offense taken, Agent Barton.” Clint gave a short nod towards the ceiling in acknowledgement.  


“I appreciate those things, Clint, but wearing your aids for so long at a time has adverse effects too…” He paused, a wave of fatigue and dizziness passing through him, and Clint’s mouth firmed. He reached for Phil’s hand as he sat on the edge of the bed, warm against Phil’s hip, the purple hearing aid forgotten on the bedside table.  


“I know you’re trying to do what’s best for me Phil, but what I really need is to take care of you right now. Please babe, let me have this. Please.”  


Phil smiled wryly, taking Clint’s hand and pulling him into an embrace. “I suppose I’ll have to let you win this one,” he murmured into Clint’s shoulder.  


“Bout time I win one,” Clint whispered, his lips against his husband’s ear.  


————-  


“Okay Tony, we need to turn this display off. Clint’s watching Coulson and Jarvis is monitoring them both, so any justification there was for looking in on them is gone.”  


“Brucie-bear, where is your sense of curiosity, of romance, of nearly-naked- Oh!” His eyes widened in innocence and a hint of fear as the door opened. “Hi, Natasha! We were just, uh, doing a wellness check on Agent Agent and Legolas, right, uh, Doctor Banner?”  


Bruce closed his eyes briefly in resignation, and as he opened them, Jarvis killed the display and Natasha left the room, her goals apparently accomplished- at least for the time being. He wasn’t at all surprised at the grin Tony turned on him.


End file.
